


On Angel Wings

by Demixian



Series: Angel Au Series [1]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff, angel au, gay birbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demixian/pseuds/Demixian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin finds himself in a surreal world of nothingness where he meets another being like him. This being is called Connor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Angel Wings

**Author's Note:**

> ALL CREDIT FOR THE ANGEL AU IDEA GOES TO SACHLOCKK-THE-SACHLOCKK FROM TUMBLR. Thank you :D

As a constant, glaring bright whiteness beams down on the man lying limp on a small clump of cloud, the faint sound of rustling feathers can be heard. A bird, perhaps? No! As the man begins to stir, he feels an alien sensation in-between his shoulder blades -- almost like the presence of wings. As he sits up, the things protruding from his back flutter delicately, confirming that they are as he thought; wings. Yet his human features remain, so he is not a bird. The only word that comes to mind is 'angel'. Is he an angel? It certainly appears to be as much. Why else would he think it? It seems that he is alone, with no other clouds in sight. The world around him is the faintest shade of blue, like a bleached version of the real sky. There doesn't seem to be any particular light source, yet something makes the young man cover his eyes. A new word appears in his conscious; 'Kevin'. _What is 'Kevin'?_ he thinks. He likes the word, and so decides to say it aloud.

"Kevin?" he asks himself unsurely, smiling slightly at the word. "Kevin!" he repeats, as if answering a question. The man, now self-christened as 'Kevin', decides that he must get up higher, and he clumsily gets to his feet. Before he can think of what to do next, his eyes sense movement and they flit upwards, focusing on a figure slowly emerging from the light blue nothingness. Curiously, he begins to move towards it, when suddenly his stomach moves into his chest and, as a reflex, he begins frantically flapping his wings. Adrenaline courses through his body, making him rather dizzy but feeling amazing. He almost forgets about the mysterious figure -- that is, until the same figure (which had been rapidly increasing in speed) finally collides with him rather harshly.

"Look out!" it screams, rather pointlessly as it and Kevin have already crashed into each other, tumbling down to the cloud below. Kevin finds himself pinning the other thing down, inches away from its face.

"O-oh!" he exclaims, quite surprised. The other thing, another young man like Kevin, is a weird little ginger-haired creature, also with large white wings. Kevin is suddenly aware that perhaps he is similar to this man. Is he red-headed, as the other is? He can't busy himself with this thought any longer, though. The other man looks positively mortified, his large blue eyes as wide as saucers, gazing up at Kevin. He looks scared, intimidated even. Kevin can't help but find the man's expression pleasant to him in some way. The way the ginger creature's eyebrows are slanted slightly to create an expression of slight fear is, at least to Kevin, rather adorable. He gives a friendly smile, and the other man suddenly relaxes, his daunted expression melting into a smile. Kevin, intrigued by this other being, reaches up to the man's face and caresses it, examining him more to understand his own features rather than the other's. His hand glides down to the other man's neck, then shoulder, then arm and finally his fingers. The other man simply stares intently, evidently confused. Kevin, very excited by this new friend, makes a sort of constrained chirp. The other man is, at first, understandably fazed, but he quickly warms up to the noise and mimics it, chirping as well. He decides to copy his actions, still chirping as he pushes his fingers through the other's hair. Kevin mirrors this, chirping even more excitedly. They both continue to inspect one another until the ginger one suddenly stops and leans forward to press his nose against Kevin's. Kevin is caught a little by surprise, as one would be should a strange creature similar to oneself press its nose against yours. His wings shoot upwards in his surprise, fluttering gently and eventually folding back up again. He feels a strange sensation of elation with this odd gesture the other man has made, and his heart seems to flutter as well. The redhead waits patiently for a response, and Kevin is suddenly aware that he is still pinning the other man down, but he does not hasten to remove himself from the position. He blinks. The redhead presses his nose against Kevin's again, earning an excited chirp from him as his wings once again extend and quiver. When the other man pulls away, smiling, he seems suddenly pensive before looking up and stating

"Connor?"

"No," Kevin replies, shaking his head. "Kevin."

"Connor," the other man replies. Comprehension dawns on him and Kevin smiles, nodding. It seems that this thing has a name as well -- Connor. Connor, now very excited, leans closer a third time and nuzzles Kevin, chirping erratically. Kevin mirrors this, flapping his wings just enough to lift him up. Connor looks suddenly disappointed, shivering as if the absence of the other man atop him has rendered him colder. Kevin lands again, this time sitting upright. Connor groggily sits up as well, exercising his wings (which had both been restrained by Kevin's weight). Once he catches his breath again, he grins up at the marginally taller man and leans in to nuzzle into his face once more. This time, Kevin replies by leaning in further and nuzzling Connor back. A brand new word floats into Kevin's conscious now: Friend. This thing now has two names; Connor and Friend. Kevin finds it appropriate to share this word with him.

"Friend!" he chirps breathily, grinning as well. To his astonishment, Connor says the same thing in unison with him, as if the same thought had struck him at the same moment. After a second, they both giggle foolishly and decide at the same time to embrace one another, and so they do so. Kevin wraps his feathery white wings around Connor, who chirps ecstatically in reply.

"Kevin!" Connor giggles faintly, nuzzling the brunet encircling him with his wings again, this time even more affectionately. Kevin nods in reply.

"Yes, Kevin," he confirms, nuzzling back. He hopes they can do this forever.

"Kevin!" Connor chirps again, laughing even louder. "Happy…"

"Happy," Kevin whispers breathily, adoring the word and wishing to say it over and over. He inhales the other man's scent as they exchange eskimo kisses and can't pinpoint what it is. It just smells like…Connor. The cocoon of feathers keeps them warm in the slightly breezy expanse of blueish-whiteness, and Connor snuggles in closer to his friend.

"Warm," Connor mumbles, smiling dopily.

"Warm," Kevin agrees, sighing. All these new words whizz around in Kevin's head, making him eager to use every last one. A word he particularly likes is 'Kiss'. He's not sure why, but it sounds amazing, so he says it in the form of a question.

"Kiss?"

"…Kiss?" Connor asks, cocking his head. Something suddenly compels the redhead to press his lips against the other's. "…Kiss!"

"Mmph!" Kevin exclaims as the two's faces meld into one. Both their wings unexpectedly spring open and they almost tumble off of the cloud that they're sitting on. Kevin feels instantly light-headed and he pulls away, grabbing his head. After regaining his balance, he and Connor make eye contact again and both decide to repeat the action. They kiss again, this time for a longer time. When they pull away a few moments later, Connor seems to have more in mind.

"Fly!" he says excitedly, flapping his wings and encouraging Kevin to do the same. Kevin is confused at first but quickly remembers the skill from when he first awoke.

"Ah, yes, fly!" he replies, his speech beginning to develop. He flaps his wings as well, increasing the power of each beat and soon enough he successfully ascends into the sky. Connor follows him and they finally venture away from the cloud clump. Kevin quickly tires of simply hovering and attempts some new tricks. He twirls around, the thin linen cloth covering his chest and groin gracefully fluttering in the breeze. Connor mimics him, twirling around more extravagantly. Kevin tries to upstage him by flying in a large loop, followed by an even more ostentatious twirl. Connor furrows his brow in thought before grinning cheekily and grabbing Kevin's hands. He proceeds to lead him in a dance of sorts, allowing the tips of his feathers to gently tickle the ends of Kevin's. They twirl and whirl around beautifully, spinning and diving and dipping in all sorts of wonderfully impossible positions, their bodies oddly flexible. they are in the middle of a particularly complicated loop-the-loop when suddenly Kevin lets go of Connor's hand completely by accident and his wings inexplicably forget how to work. He feels a terrifying sensation in his chest that he knew only briefly previously, and now it's worsened by a hundred percent. He tries to flap his wings but they're suddenly limp, as if detached from his body. He finds it increasingly hard to breathe, and he can barely concentrate on the new words flooding into his brain as he feels his stomach pressing against his ribcage on the verge of bursting. His head is swimming, his eyes are blurring, and suddenly the world around him fills with colour.

 

***

 

"Elder Price!' a starkly familiar voice exclaims, eerily close.

"Agh…" Kevin gargles, blinking desperately. The blueish-white expanse has vanished, and a whole array of colors surrounds him. A million words are crammed into his head now, all fighting for dominance. He tries to say them all at once. "Whawhere arm iyou?" he mumbles groggily, screwing up his face. The fluffy softness of the cloud is not there, but instead a hard, gritty, dirty surface supports him. His vision finally sharpens, his world becoming suddenly clear and vivid. Kevin looks up and, to his delight, he sees his friend.

"Elder Price, are you alright?" the redhead asks, looking concerned. Where are his wings? And his cloth? He wears a white shirt and a black tie with matching trousers. His face is darker and his hair more prominently red.

"C-Connor?" Kevin asks, staring up at him questioningly. The other man looks suddenly shocked, his mouth agape and his eyes wide.

"Uh…um…" he stutters, looking around at the other figures there with him, searching for an explanation.

"ELDER PRICE, BUDDY, YOU'RE GONNA BE OKAY!" an unfamiliar voice sounding from a stout, dark-haired figure shouts, irking Kevin. He scrunches up his face again, clasping his hands to his ears. Kevin begins to inspect all the figures around him, noting a blonde one, another dark-haired one, another blonde one…

"Can you remember what happened, Elder Price?" Connor asks softly, looking down at Kevin. Who is 'Elder Price' and why is Connor addressing Kevin as this?

"Connor…" Kevin repeats, wanting to reach up and touch his face but dropping his hand again halfway there out of pure exhaustion. The other man looks surprised again, blushing.

"Ahem, Elder Price…you fell into this river while fishing…I think you hit your head real bad. I'm-- we're so glad that you're alive," Connor presses on, smiling very gently. Kevin still feels sick with the pain in his head. So many words are swarming around in his brain that it's hard to pick out which ones to say after getting so used to the simplicity of his heaven that he's been so cruelly ripped away from.

"Where…where am I?" he asks at last, breathing heavily. Connor looks instantly pitying, frowning.

"Oh, dear…" he says, shaking his head.

"OH NO! HAS ELDER PRICE GOT POLYNESIA?" the boisterous dark-haired one shouts, an edge of worry in his booming voice.

"I think he might have _amnesia_ , yes," Connor says, giving the shouty man an exasperated look.

"Connor," Kevin says, still staring intently at him. "Where are your wings?"

"Wh-what? My what?" Connor asks, looking rather confused but not forgetting to blush.

"Who are they?" Kevin asks, weakly pointing to the others.

"O-oh, um, they're your friends, Elder Price," Connor says slowly and clearly in a tone similar to that which you use when talking to particularly slow two-year-old.

"No," Kevin says, shaking his head. " _You're_ my friend, not them."

"I-I, huh?" Connor stammers, blushing profusely. "E-E-Elder Price, uh, I think that you're very confused right now and…uh…you need some rest. You hit your head very hard."

"What is going on?" Kevin asks, even more stressed now and almost on the verge of tears. He wants to go back to the white nothingness and continue dancing with Connor. With the REAL Connor. Not this...impostor.

"It's okay, Elder Price, you just--"

"WHO IS ELDER PRICE?" Kevin suddenly shouts, sitting up abruptly (quickly regretting it as his head begins to swim) and his face contorting in anger. "MY NAME IS KEVIN!"

"Okay, okay," Connor says hurriedly, grabbing Kevin's shoulders and pushing him back down. " _Kevin_ , we're going to take you inside now, okay?"

"Okay," Kevin whispers, suddenly calm. Connor gestures for the others to help, and Kevin is about to protest when he feels the warmth of Connor's arms around his neck and he suddenly relaxes, allowing the others to help lift him up and carry him inside a dirty off-white coloured hut.

"There ya go…" Connor says, slowly placing Kevin on his bed. "Elder Thomas, could you get an ice pack? Elder Neeley, go collect Elder Price's things from the lake. Elder Cunningham, you're his companion. You stay by his side and make sure he's okay. I'm going to go get the doctor and see if he can help."

"No…stay," Kevin pleads, instantly noticing that his voice is very weak now. Connor stops in his tracks and slowly looks around. He looks positively flabbergasted. What's so unbelievable about Kevin asking his friend to stay with him? Kevin has no idea.

"I…um, sure…" he says breathily, unable to contain the smallest of smiles. "Elder Davis, could you go get the doctor?"

"Sure thing, Elder McKinley!" the (now named) Elder Davis chirps, grinning. Somehow, Kevin finds this world that he has suddenly been banished to far more surreal than the word from whence he came…or at least the world he thinks from whence he came. He's not sure. Connor walks over to his bed and sits down besides the one who is seemingly called Elder Cunningham.

"So…Kevin, um, what else do you remember? Besides…besides my name?" Connor asks, looking down at Kevin, who's eyes are struggling to stay open now. Kevin is rather confused by the question.

"I don't remember him," he says, pointing to Cunningham. The rotund man looks offended, glancing over to Connor for an explanation.

"Oh…but you remember me?" he asks, rather sheepishly,

"Of course!" Kevin says, convinced that Connor is simply messing with him. The other man blushes his hardest yet, allowing another small smile to creep across his face.

"And…ahem, why's that?"

"I thought we were friends," Kevin says, cocking his head. Connor laughs nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah, well, of course we are, but…but, you know, Elder Cunningham is your BEST friend. How come you don't remember him?"

"I've never met him before," Kevin replies, shrugging.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I…I thought we were best friends!" Cunningham says, pouting.

"Sorry, I don't know you," Kevin says apologetically, looking at the man with the slightest contempt. "I know Connor, though."

"Elder Price, how on earth do you know my name?" Connor asks, as if he'd been withholding this question for a while. "I've never told you it before."

"Yes you have, why don't you remember?" Kevin asks, growing slightly irritated. "Don't you remember anything from the cloud?"

"The cloud?" Connor asks, looking utterly lost. "I'm sorry, Kevin, but I haven't the slightest clue what you're talking about."

"Oh," Kevin says, very quietly, as if trying to hide his disappointment. "Oh."

"Elder Price-- _Kevin_ , what exactly is... 'The Cloud' and what happened on it?" Connor questions him, moving up slightly further. Kevin doesn't speak. His mind is suddenly full of horrible, horrible thoughts. A dead donkey being dragged through the street, a man with maggots in his scrotum, a tall black man shooting another man in the face, blood everywhere, a book, the same book being--

"ELDER PRICE ARE YOU OKAY?!" Cunningham shrieks, seeing Kevin begin to hyperventilate.

"Oh, no!" Connor exclaims, grabbing Kevin by the shoulders.

"Elder Price…I'm Elder Price….something incredible…" he mutters

"He's remembering it!" Connor says, elated at first. His expression suddenly becomes sour, however, as he contemplates this. "He's remembering it…"

"I HAVE THE ICE PACK!" Elder Thomas announces, rushing in.

"What is the problem here, then?" comes a disembodied voice with a heavy African accent.

"Elder Price, stay with us, buddy!" Connor pleads, shaking the hysterical brunet. The hectic commotion that has suddenly been struck up in the room with all the people crowding inside is enough to make Elder Price pass out.

 

***

 

"Kevin? Kevin?" comes the softest, sweetest voice that Elder Price has ever heard. It is female, and incredibly soothing.

"Can we come in?" a distant voice inquires.

"Not yet," the softer voice replies. "Elder Price will be very confused, we must give him some space. Just let me wake him up."

"Mmm," Elder Price mumbles, waking up for the second time that day.

"You are such a mess, Kevin. The Elder Price I know would not ever let that happen. Come now, wake up," the beautiful voice encourages him, accompanied by a delicate hand gently rubbing his arm. He obediently opens his eyes, looking into the warm eyes of a woman that is sitting beside his shaking body.

"Nabuluungi?" he asks, the memory of this word carrying much happier feelings. Nabuluungi is his friend as well, he remembers her fondly.

"Yes, Kevin. You remember me?"

"Mmhmm," Kevin replies, nodding slowly.

"Don't worry, you will be fine," she says, still carefully rubbing Elder Price's arm. It's very soothing.

"Nabuluungi…I didn't want to wake up," he says.

"Why?" she asks him, still very calm.

"I know I was dreaming now but…but it was such an awesome dream…and when I woke up I remembered all the horrible things I've witnessed."

"What was your dream about?" Nabuluungi asks, seemingly intrigued. Elder Price debates whether or not to tell her, and ultimately decides to, forgetting about the people plainly eavesdropping outside.

"I was in heaven," he says, though he's not actually sure it was heaven. He decides this is the simplest answer. "And everything was perfect. It was all so simple, but now everything is so complex compared to it."

"It's okay, Kevin," Nabuluungi replies soothingly. "Sometimes all you wish for is a simple life, without the worry or pain or hardships. A dream worth having should not have to end, right? But what fun would life be if it was all perfect all the time? I think I would get bored of heaven very quickly."

"But it was so pure, so perfect, so…y'know…innocent. Life is just so not like that," Elder Price whines, frowning grumpily. "I wanna go back. I wanna fly in a big white nothingness with C--….the other angel that was there."

"Look at it this way, Elder Price. This is what my mother always said: 'life is not a waiting room for heaven, life is the journey. And if you do not enjoy the journey, you will be pretty pissed off when you get to your destination. So stop being a wuss and take some risks once in a while, why don't you?'"

"Oh," Elder Price replies, a little surprised by the advice.

"You can see your angel friend later, for now, you have other friends. You will lose these friends eventually, one way or the other. Don't forget what you told me. What you told everybody in my village. Tomorrow is a latter day. You'll see your friend tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT'S THIS? A MCPRICELEY FIC THAT DOESN'T END WITH A SEX SCENE? BLASPHEME.


End file.
